


Five Steps

by Build_a_home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Build_a_home/pseuds/Build_a_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je ne veux pas y croire. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.. Il ne peut pas ÊTRE mort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps

 

 

**LE CHOC**

 

_(Dans un parc)_

 

Je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne sentais rien. J'étais juste perdu. Perdu au milieu de la rue. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce que la voix du téléphone m'annonçait. C'était peut-être ma mère. Ou bien ma sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à différencier les deux voix sur le moment. Ce n'était pas possible. Edward n'avait pas pu juste... Partir ? Non. Je ne le voulais pas. Mon petit frère n'avait pas le droit de nous quitter comme ça ! Il était tellement jeune. Non, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. Non. Non. Non. Je le refusais. Non. J'avais fini par raccrocher, cette voix commençait à s'affoler face à mon absence de réaction. Je levais le regard. Les gens autour de moi continuaient leurs affaires. Ils continuaient leurs vie. Ed avait aussi le droit de continuer la sienne. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je recommençais ma marche. Je savais où j'allais. Je le savais parfaitement.

 

Le lac devant moi était parfait. Ed aimait cet endroit. Sûrement qu'il était sortit ici aujourd'hui. J'allais sûrement le croiser au détour d'un arbre. Mais pour l'instant, je regardais simplement les canards jouer dans ce lac. Des familles se rassemblait un peu partout. En analysant bien, je pouvais deviner ce qu'ils faisaient. Cette petite fille voulait une glace, son regard était borné, elle avait aussi une moue boudeuse, et juste derrière elle, le marchand s'en allait. Son père ne voulait pas lui offrir de glace. Cet homme juste là, venait de se faire plaquer. Le cadavre d'une bouteille de vodka à ses pieds. Il regardait dans le vide, mais sa main restait accroché à son téléphone, comme si il n'attendait qu'une seule nouvelle. Celle de son ex lui disant qu'elle était désolée. Oui, en regardant bien, on pouvait voir toute sorte de chose dans ce parc. Alors, où étais-tu Ed ? Je te cherchais du regard. M'attendant à ce que tu sortes de ta cachette. Avec tes yeux rieurs. Tes yeux verts. Tes fossettes si communes à celle des Styles.

 

Enfermé dans mon esprit, je n'avais pas vu ce jeune homme s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Je l'avais senti. Je n'avais rien dit. Je regardais le ciel, quelques nuages commençaient à se grouper. Il ne parlait pas. Il observait. Il comprenait, d'une certaine manière. Je pense que tu l'aurais aimé Ed. Ed... Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me libérais enfin. Je pleurais sa perte. Mon frère était mort ce matin aux côtés de notre mère. «  **Mon frère jumeau est mort. Mon frère, ma moitié est morte. Et je n'étais même pas là.**  » L'inconnu me serra dans ses bras. «  **Laisse-toi aller. Ça fait toujours du bien de pleurer.**  » Sa voix était douce et claire. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'avoir su voir ma détresse ce jour là.

 

 

**LA COLÈRE**

 

_(Le jour de l'enterrement)_

 

Pourquoi il m'avait pas appelé ?! Pourquoi ce con m'avait pas appelé ! Non ! Mais c'est vrai quoi ? Je ressassait encore et encore cette journée. Il aurait pu m'appeler ! Il aurait parfaitement pu, et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait ! Pourquoi ? Pour que je n'assiste pas à sa mort ? Pourquoi ? J'étais si.. Je n'avais pas de mots pour ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il que mon double meurt si prématurément ? Pourquoi ? Et je savais que toutes mes réponses allaient finir sans réponses. Mais je continuais à me remplir la cervelle de ces dernières. Et une seule revenait à chaque fois. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu ? Gem et Maman étaient là elles. Elles ont pu lui dire au revoir, mais moi, moi je restais sans une dernière trace de lui ! Alors oui, je regardais la tombe de mon reflet d'un œil noir. Le putain de prêtre commença à faire son discours habituel. Que oui, il resterait à jamais dans la paix et bla bla ! Les morts s'en fichent ! Seuls les vivants sont là pour pleurer leurs disparitions ! Seuls nous restons pour leurs faire un dernier hommage. Je sentais la main de ma mère sur mon bras. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche. Je regardais le cercueil descendre encore et encore. Et je réalisais. Je n'avais pas pu serrer une dernière fois mon frère dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas pu sentir une dernière fois son odeur. Je n'avais rien pu faire de ton cela. Je n'étais même pas entré dans la phase de deuil contrairement au reste de ma famille. Je m'attendais toujours à le voir dans son lit le soir quand je rentrais à la maison. Je m'attendais toujours à le voir souriant pour que je lui dise tout de ma journée. Il me restait quoi maintenant, il me restait quoi de tout cela si ce n'est un vague souvenir que mon esprit effacera au fur et à mesure que le temps passera. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mort. Il n'était pas mort nom d'un chien ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être !! Je me levais brusquement, ma vue était brouillée par les larmes. Et sans un regard en arrière, sans faire attention au bruit qui commençait à se soulever à mon mouvement. Je quittais ce fichu cimetière. Et je rentrais chez moi. L'âme en peine, un tourbillon de sentiments plus contradictoire les uns que les autres s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur. Je laissais mon corps faire ce que mon esprit ne pouvait décider. Quand je pris finalement conscience de ce qui m'entourais, j'étais assis dans notre salon. Des morceaux de verres un peu partout sur le sol. Du sang s'échappant de mes mains à cause des dit bouts de verres. Et la sonnerie de l'appartement signalant une personne à l'entrée. Je me recroquevillais, je ne voulais voir personne. La colère avait disparue.

 

 

**LE MARCHANDAGE / LA DEPRÉSSION**

 

_(Appartement d'Harry et Edward – 2 semaines après l'enterrement)_

 

Je ne sortais plus. Je ne vivais plus. Je ne faisait absolument plus rien. Si ce n'étais me doucher, manger sur le pouce, et regarder dans le vide. Ma mère prenait de mes nouvelles, mais je lui donnais à chaque fois les mêmes réponses à ses questions. Une suite logique de mots qui voulaient sans doute dire que je me portais bien. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus rien. La sonnette avait continué de se faire entendre tous les jours à la même heure. Toujours la même. Toujours 16:35.

 

Edward m'aurait vu, il m'aurait sûrement traité de grand paranoïaque, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'en penserait pas moins. Il me manquait. Horriblement même. Kayla avait aussi tenté de me joindre. Mais je m'en fichais comme de ma première paire de chaussette. Elle ne connaissait même pas Ed, elle ne me connaissait pas aussi, elle était juste un plan cul. Pourquoi donc elle tentait de prendre de mes nouvelles. Quelle conne.

 

Plus le temps passait. Et plus une idée venait s'implanter dans mon esprit. Ça aurait du être moi. Bien sur que ça aurait du être moi. Ed était le plus apprécié. Il était le plus gentil. Pourquoi étais-je encore là ? Après tout, c'était de ma faute si il était mort. Ça aurait du être moi. Il était mon petit frère, et je l'ai juste regardé dépérir. Je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter ça. Je me suis juste assis et j'ai regardé. Je l'ai regardé perdre ses forces. Je l'ai regardé maigrir. Je l'ai regarder pâlir de plus en plus. Je l'ai regardé souffrir. Je l'ai regardé en train de mourir, mais je n'ai pas vu sa mort. Je n'ai pas vu son regard. Je n'ai rien vu. J'avais pris ma décision.

 

La sonnette retentissait encore. Mais je n'avais plus de force. Cette fois ci était différente. J'avais tout prévu. J'avais écrit une lettre, enfin un mot. J'avais fait le ménage. J'avais eu une poussée d'adrénaline, un peu comme le dernier souffle d’énergie d'une vie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais assis de façon à avoir l'entrée devant moi. Je l'avais fait proprement. Avec l'un des scalpels qui restait. Une ligne qui partait de mon poignet à mon coude. Rapide. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je perdais peu à peu ma concentration. Le bruit de la porte avait stoppé, mais à la place un gros 'BOUM' se fit entendre. Je sursautais. Mon pantalon était gorgé de mon sang. BOUM. Ma porte tomba par terre. Une silhouette fine entra. Je ne connaissais pas cette personne. C'était de plus en plus dur de garder les yeux ouvert. «  **Ed ?**  » Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé. Étais-je enfin mort ? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. «  **Je m'appelle Louis.**  » Cette voix me disait quelque chose. «  **Je suis votre nouveau voisin.. Je n'espérais pas vous rencontrer en de telles circonstances.**  » Je voulais encore entendre le son de cette voix. Elle était appaisante. Reposante. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je levais la tête et tombais directement dans ces yeux. «  **Je suis mort ?** » Je voyais des larmes apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux. «  **Non.**  » Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. _Non_. Comment un seul mot peut vous faire perdre tout espoir ? Comment un seul mot peut vous dire que vous n'arriverez jamais à rien dans votre misérable vie ? Pas même votre mort. «  **Tuez moi.**  » Je voulais ne voir que le néant derrière mes paupières. «  **Je te laisserais pas tomber.** » «  **Je veux juste mourir à sa place..**  »

 

 

**L'ACCEPTATION**

 

_( Appartement d'Harry - Un mois après la tentative de suicide )_

 

Cher Ed,

 

Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant. Et pourtant, ton départ a laissé un énorme vide en moi. Le psy qui m'a été assigné m'a fait comprendre que c'était parce qu'on était jumeaux. Mais moi je m'en fiche. Je serai plus jamais le même. Tu me manques Eddy, mais je passe à autre chose. Louis, celui qui m'a trouvé dans l'appartement est devenu mon ami. Il m'aide beaucoup, c'est lui qui m'a aidé le jour où je l'ai appris. Le monde est petit hein. Il y a un mois, il ne voulait pas défoncer notre porte, mais il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il a bien fait de le suivre tu me diras. Je voulais vraiment en finir, mais lorsque j'ai vu les visages des deux femmes de notre vie, je me suis mis à chialer. J'avais pas le droit de faire ça, elles aussi avaient besoin de toi, mais elles étaient juste plus fortes que moi. J'avais pas le droit de leur faire ça, tout comme t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça.. Mais en mémoire de nous, je vivrais, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'appeler. Je pense que je le saurais le jour de ma mort.

 

Louis m'attends pour aller au cinéma. Tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé j'en suis certain. Tu sais, parfois je pense avoir trouvé ma véritable moitié avec lui.

 

Je t'aime Eddy, je t'oublierai jamais. Je vivrais.

 

Harry xx

 

 

* * *

 

 

**LOUIS**

 

 

_1._

 

C'était mon premier jour dans cette ville. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout, mais je m'y habituerais vite. Ma mère m'avait conseillé de prendre un nouveau départ, d'oublier mon passé pour me concentrer sur l'avenir. Bien sur, tout cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.. Mais j'avais une volonté d'acier. Je m'y habituerais.

 

Je marchais dans le parc depuis une trentaine de minutes quand il attira mon attention. Un garçon d'à peu prés mon âge. Il regardait autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien. Il était juste perdu. Et malgré ma réticence à parler aux inconnus.. Je m'approchais de lui. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence tout de suite, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le ciel. Son téléphone n'arrêtais pas de vibrer, et sans vouloir être indiscret, je pus voir ' _Mum'_ s'afficher. Pourquoi donc voulait-il ne pas parler à sa mère ? Mais je ne posais pas cette question à voix haute, me contentant de la garder pour moi. Je n'étais là que pour une sorte de soutien, même si je ne connaissais pas cet homme.. «  **Mon frère jumeau est mort. Mon frère, ma moitié est morte. Et je n'étais même pas là.**  » Sa voix était juste brisée, alors sans plus attendre je le pris dans mes bras. «  **Laisse-toi aller. Ça fait toujours du bien de pleurer.**  » J'essayais de ne pas pleurer pour ce jeune homme qui venait d'être touché par la Mort. Je me contentais alors de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, sans un regard en arrière.

 

 

_2._

 

J'avais à présent, mon petit chez moi. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais bon dieu, ça faisait du bien ! Je me sentais à la maison. C'était un petit immeuble, aux abords de la ville en question. Le genre d'immeuble où tout le monde se connaissait et s'entre-aidait. J'aimais ce genre d'ambiance. À mon palier se trouvait un couple de petit vieux trop adorable. Ils s'entendaient comme les deux doigts de la mains, et ce couple me faisait vraiment envie.. Je savais que jamais je ne finirai avec une femme, alors moi aussi j'attendais mon prince charmant, ou mon damoiseau en détresse comme je me plaisais à le dire ! Nous avions trois appartements à notre palier. Le couple, le mien, et celui de jeunes jumeaux. Je ne les avais pas encore vu, mais ils étaient apparemment très beaux et très gentils. Quand je sortis de chez le couple, la porte des deux autres voisin se ferma. Surpris, j'allais sonner chez eux quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Comme du verre que l'on brisait.. Je sonnais alors. Rien. Une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Je battis en retraite, regardais l'heure, 16:35. Et me promis de venir sonner chez eux chaque jour à la même heure.

 

 

_3\. / 4._

 

En deux semaines, j'avais appris plusieurs choses. Comme le couple de vieux, qui malgré les apparences étaient vraiment des chaud lapins.. Aussi que le mur n'étais pas très épais. Et plus important, que l'un des jumeaux était mort d'une leucémie. Je n'avais pas arrêté de repenser à ce garçon dans le parc, et me demandais combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit lui ? Quasiment aucune n'est-ce pas ? Il était presque 16:35, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui allait être différent. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, ne répondais à personne qui voulait lui parler. Que ce soit sa mère, ou sa sœur que j'avais vu à l'occasion, essayant de prendre des nouvelles de lui. J'avais déjà vu ce schéma avant. Et la personne en question n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et sonnait à sa porte. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je ne le sentais pas du tout. Je savais qu'il allait faire une connerie. Je pris de l'élan et fonçait dans la porte. BOUM. La porta craqua. Je refis la même chose. BOUM. Et la porte céda. Rien ne m'avait préparé à cette vision. C'était bien lui, le garçon du parc. Beaucoup plus pâle. Beaucoup plus maigre aussi. Mais c'était lui. Lui baignant dans son propre sang. Je pris le torchon qui était plié sur la table et m'approchais de lui. Je sortis mon téléphone pour composer de 911, mais je tremblais beaucoup trop. «  **Ed ?**  » Sa voix était encore plus brisée que la dernière fois. «  **Je m'appelle Louis.**  » Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce fut la première chose que je dis.. «  **Je suis votre nouveau voisin.. Je n'espérais pas vous rencontrer en de telles circonstances.**  » J'avais envie de me frapper. Mais il leva la tête et je pus enfin voir ces yeux. Deux prunelles aussi verte que les feuilles d'un arbre. Ils commençaient à devenir vitreux. Ce que je soupçonnais d'être une très mauvaise chose. «  **Je suis mort ?** » J'étais au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Il était mon damoiseau. «  **Non.**  » «  **Tuez moi.**  » Pourquoi.. NON ! Je ne voulais pas ça !! «  **Je te laisserais pas tomber.** » «  **Je veux juste mourir à sa place..**  » Keith, le mari du couple d'à côté était à l'entrée. Le téléphone collé à son oreille. C'était lui qui avait prévenu les urgences. Mon damoiseau était inconscient et j'étais en train de pleurer comme une fillette. Je priais pour qu'il vive encore.

 

 

_5._

 

J'attendais Harry devant l'entrée de son appartement. On devait aller au cinéma ce soir. Et je voulais aussi en profiter pour lui dire quelque chose. J'avais tenu ma promesse. Je ne l'avais pas laissé. Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Au fil de ce mois, il est devenu mon ami, mon meilleur ami, pour en finir avec celui que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon damoiseau était brisé, mais avec l'aide de sa famille, on avait pu reconstruire tout ça, il avait pu tourner la page. La poignée bougea, il sortait. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges pour avoir pleurer. « **C'est fini Lou. Il est mort.** » Je me jetai dans ces bras. Car il lui avait fallu deux mois pour enfin comprendre ces mots. J'étais fier de lui. Il m'enlaça. « **Merci, Lou. Sans toi, sans ma famille, je n'aurais jamais su y faire face. Comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens là maintenant. Je suis soulagé, mais il me reste une dernière chose à faire.** » Je me séparais de lui et le regardais sans comprendre. Que.. Son visagé était soudainement plus proche. Il me fallut aussi quelques secondes pour comprendre que ses lèvres touchaient les mienne dans un doux baiser. Mon damoiseau m'embrassait. Je revenais vers son corps et entourait sa nuque de mes mains pour intensifier le baiser. J'avais l'impression de vivre moi aussi. J'étais heureux. Son front se posa contre le mien. « **Tu me laisseras jamais ? Tu restes avec moi ?** » Je lui souriais. « **Pour toujours Hazz**  ».

 

~*~

 

 

La suite n'appartient qu'à eux deux.


End file.
